Adam Arclight
Adam Arclight is the main antagonist of Needless. He is the current President of Simeon Pharmaceutical Company in the largest Black Spot in Japan. A member of the 666 Committee and a product of the Adam Project. making Adam Arclight a clone of The Second. He is a needless of unparalleled power with his PF+Zero and Doppelganger. See also ''Saten ''for more information. Beware though it contains spoilers. Appearance Adam Arclight sports a rather post-reboot Dante-esque appearance. He has pale skin and straight, white hair, as well as red eyes and a greenish gem on his forehead. His outfit is themed in black and red, consisting of a red and black trench, red slacks, and black dress shoes. Besides this, he wears a pair of silver earrings, and retains his metal collar from his creation. He has a cybernetic eye in his right eye and a cybernetic heart as the result from his initial rejection to Eden's Seed while still in the Adam Project. Personality Arclight has a nearly crippling god complex, and is well aware of his power. He is extremely bitter after being cast aside by his creators in favor of Blade, and sought vengeance because of this. Arclight is cruel, ruthless, and precise in his actions, implying that he is extremely intelligent and capable. Leadership skills are also in his list of strong points, as he acts as the head of Simeon Pharmaceuticals and forms a cult of personality. That being said, Arclight is very aloof and mysterious, more often than not keeping important information well away from his subordinates and the outside world. In the 4-koma extra panels it is revealed that like Adam Blade he also contains some Loli-con tendencies (See human form Testaments). Synopsis Needless 0 Prologue Arc Simeon Arc PF zero Blast arc Falling girl arc City Arc Anime Differences A mysterious man clad in red (Dark blue in the manga), he has the same hair color and an identical appearance as Blade. He is another clone of The Second, much like Blade, also with a collar his markings are engraved "078.AA". But his right eye and heart rejected the Eden Seed . The resulting damage left him incomplete and deemed a failure, and was ordered to be destroyed. He was left for dead at a landfill, but he survived, and made it back to the laboratory. He briefly fought with Blade before he found and absorbed the remnants of the true Second in order to "become God". Doing so blew up the lab, and made him incredibly powerful. He deeply resents Blade and the scientists involved in their creation, on account of him being abandoned and Blade receiving the warmth and love he always felt had been robbed from him. His first memory is waking up in agony watching Blade be called a success while he was seen as a failure. This memory continues to haunt him. Through unknown means he rose trough the ranks of Simeon and took over interests in Black Spot, building Simeon tower and initiating the Needless Hunt. He wants Blade's body, because his own body is unstable and is only kept in check through complex machinery and absorbing other Needless. His fragments are Doppelganger and "Positive Feedback Zero", a more powerful form of Blade's "Zero". This ability works nearly the same as "Zero", however, whenever Arclight uses an ability, it will be stronger than the original and the more he uses that ability, the more powerful it becomes. He is also able to learn and use Fragments of Missing Links easily. When injured by Blade he snaps and transforms into a horrible monster at the lower half of his body eating people to recover his strength. After the PF Zero blast he is revealed to be alive but heavily damaged, with blast holes all over his upper body and his lower body a giant fleshy mess. He is in a life support crystal full of liquid. His current orders are to hunt down all resistance members, especially Cruz. Powers and Abilities Fragment: PF (Postive Feedback) Zero - Allows the user to copy or learn the fragment of other needless. Unlike Adam Blade's Zero however, Positive Feedback Zero allows Adam Arclight to have a much stronger version of the Fragment, compared to the original needless it was copied from. He is also noted to have a faster acquisition time of fragments compared to Adam Blade. He had learned Psychokinesis from Riru mere moments of their first encounter. Fragment: Doppelganger - 'Due to being part of the Adam Project, Adam Arclight possesses also the Doppelganger fragment. this allows him to freely manipulate his body into various forms. He frequently uses this fragment by morphing his body or parts of it into Eldritch Abominations . Typically involving forms with a lot of tentacles. He prefers using those forms to absorb other needless. This allows him a faster and more direct method of acquiring Fragments. [[Byakugou|'Byakugou]]''' - '''As a product of being part of the Adam Project, Adam Arclight is also equiped with a Byakugou like Adam Blade. Category:Adam Project Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needless Category:Clone Category:Needless cupale Category:Team Arclight